the distance
by alice hattercandy
Summary: Tanabata contest/ One hundred fifty eight million, three hundred seventy thousand million miles. 25 light years away. That’s how far she is. But any distances can be reached. All you need is a bridge.


**summary:** one hundred fifty eight million, three hundred seventy thousand _million_ miles. 25 light years away. That's how far she is. But any distances can be reached. All you need is a bridge.

**disclaimer: **BLEACH belongs to KUBO TITE.

* * *

**the distance**

* * *

_.she's a royalty sitting on the clouds_

:

July 7th.

Did you know that it will take 25 light years for your wish to reach Vega? It's the fifth brightest star in the night sky and in 10,000 years, it will replace Polaris as the new North Star_._

_25 light years!_ Ichigo thought sourly. _For one wish?_ That's awfully long. Because a light year is equals to 5,879,000,000,000 miles. 25 light years… then, a wish will take one hundred fifty eight million, three hundred seventy thousand _million_ miles for it to reach Vega.

Vega. The falling eagle. The eagle without wings.

_Orihime. _

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, mouth in a scowl. To travel one hundred fifty eight million, three hundred seventy thousand _million_ miles for the sake of _one _wish… _wait- _The frown deepened. _Would not it take twice for a round trip? _

"Tch."

_Why do I care?_ As if he'd hung some wish. He rolled his eyes.

_One hundred fifty eight million, three hundred seventy thousand __million__ miles…_

His eyes turned somber— and if you don't know him that _well_, you'd miss it, maybe, misread it as a look of boredom. His fingers started drumming on the desk, while the other cupped his right cheek.

She was really that _far_ away.

He didn't know the distance between them was _that _far. That extreme. Numbers don't lie. That's why he hated _math._

That unattainable princess…

"Kurosaki-kun."

Brown eyes blinked.

The orange-haired rolled his head around towards his left, above his _slightly-_slouched shoulders to look up. He didn't have to look up, up, _up_. She was tall enough and short enough. Did it make sense?

A thick lock of orange-red hair fell from behind her ear as the girl tilted her head sideward.

She was…_close._

He can, just by moving his hand forward, reach her. Maybe touch a strand of hair.

She smiled. It occupied her whole face. Her hair was bright enough to light up her face. Add another bright thing— her smile, and that will make her a supernova.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?"

Ichigo didn't reply. Orihime's eyebrows creased together, looking worried. She moved closer, and Ichigo, startled by the movement—remembering the stupid _25 years and the one million—_ jerked away from her. Quickly, he turned his head away, hand covering his mouth. He didn't catch the expression that flitted across the bright-haired girl's face upon seeing his action.

"Yeah…" He braved one glance. She was smiling politely. His scowl lifted slightly. "My family's gonna be there and knowing them, they'd just drag me there… Besides, I don't trust my dad to look after my sisters' well-being."

Enthusiastically, Orihime clapped. "Amazing! As always, Kurosaki-kun is very nice." His eyebrows quirked at her compliment. "Kuchiki-san will be there, right?"

"Will she?"

Her gray eyes held a questioning look. "… I thought you'd know."

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't have any idea. That midget would just butt in and—_ow!_" His face hit the desk fully as the said midget showed up— how, who knows?— and kicked the back of his head. Ichigo pressed a palm on his nose.

"YOU—"

_Slap._

Groan.

"Hi, Inoue!" The newcomer greeted in her sweet school girl voice.

Two blinks, a grin, a sweatdrop. "Hi, Kuchiki-san!"

:

"So…" The voice sounded _annoyingly _superior. Ichigo gave her a glare. Rukia was tapping the ground with her little foot, arms crossed haughtily.

"What?" he grumbled, ruffling his hair roughly. He was granted with an uppercut. Ichigo's head snapped back. "What the hell… you—"

"Respect your elders!"

Rubbing his chin, Ichigo smirked smugly. "Yeah, right."

Rukia aimed another uppercut but Ichigo, this time, had enough sense to dodge. But his mind was full with orange hair and gray eyes that he failed to see the follow-through. He yelled out a curse as Rukia's foot hit his forehead. "_What the hell! _Rukia, what was that for? You're trying to kill me, aren't you!"

"No, I'm not trying to kill _you._" The noble feigned innocence.

"Bullshit." He spat with no actual venom.

Rukia's face twisted in a scowl. "I'm trying to pound your head and make it _work, _you idiot!"

"Keh." Ichigo scoffed. "My head's fine. You should pound yours…" He trailed off as Rukia glowered. Amazingly, the petite noble didn't retaliate, though her glare sharpened. Ichigo snorted, and stood in front of the wired fence, looking down to the soccer field. Several club members were practicing. Next to him, Rukia stayed silent, facing the other way as the two soul reapers stood shoulder to shoulder.

"You should tell her," she said suddenly.

He stiffened and later recovered his nonchalance.

"…Tell who what?"

Rukia grunted, still keeping her gaze straight.

"Don't be an idiot."

"Tch. And you, mind your own business."

"Ichigo—" Rukia started, turning to face his profile.

"It's not meant to be." Ichigo interrupted in a low, grave voice. "I know my place. And I intend to stay where I should be."

Rukia studied his profile— the scowl, the strong jaw, his intense eyes_—_ before shaking her head. "You've faced Soul Society, Arrancars, _Aizen._ And look at you," she snorted. "Wimp."

Ichigo didn't bite, scratching his hair.

"Where's Renji?" he asked instead.

"At Urahara's."

Rukia turned to join him in watching the empty field.

After a long comfortable silence, she continued, "You know, she would not mind stepping down from her throne."

Ichigo remained silent.

"…Even if she doesn't feel the same way, I'm sure she would not avoid you like something with bad odor."

He smirked lightly at her analogy.

"The point is," Rukia paused, "you _tried._"

"Should I say the same thing to Renji?"

Another _ow!_ resounded from the substitute as the woman elbowed his ribs.

"Tonight, Ichigo."

He scoffed.

"Do it."

Ichigo tugged at the hair on his forehead.

"I'll wait."

:

Orihime felt her heart jerk, tighten and stop. Her breath was seized and for a moment, she was dazed. She closed her eyes, counted one to ten and breathed deeply.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The door leading to the rooftop flew open.

"Inoue?"

Orihime opened her eyes. "Kurosaki-kun." She smiled sweetly. "Hirako-kun is looking for you."

The orange-haired shinigami frowned.

"And what are you doing… here?"

She swallowed first then replied, "I offered to look for you."

Kurosaki-kun's frown deepened. _The conversation must be really important…_ She deduced. "You should not have. It's lunch. You should be having lunch."

She waved her hands. "Oh, it's okay! Hirako-kun looks very excited to see you!"

He scoffed, making a face. There was something different about him; maybe it was the air he carried. And the distance he kept. _Distance… _Recently, Kurosaki-kun was quite reserved. Moreover, he looked frequently in deep thought. "No way. He'd just want to annoy the hell out of me." He looked at her. "Thanks, Inoue."

She blushed healthily. "I-it's nothing! It's fun playing hide and seek! Um, see you later!" Quickly, Orihime turned around and hastily flew down the stairs. In her haste, as usual, she tripped with a yelp.

"Inoue!" She heard him call out. She landed on her knees, concrete brushing her skin roughly, causing a bloody abrasion. "Are you—"

It was amazing how fast he arrived.

And it was equally amazing how fast, albeit clumsily, she scrambled back to her feet.

"I-I'm f-fine!" she assured him, suppressing a wince, putting her hands between them. She flashed him a wide, _wide_ smile. "Thank you, b-but I-I'm fine! It's just a small cut and you know me! Silly, clumsy me! I'm sure the aliens and the daisies will help me clean it and oh yes, Nurse-san has this cute strawberry and watermelon band-aids and if I'm nice enough, maybe she'd kiss the pain away and—" She stopped abruptly, confused.

He would not look at her. _…why?_

"Kurosaki-kun?"

He was frowning, but it was _different._ Odd. He put his hands inside his pockets. "You should go back." He paused, and she saw him swallow. "Finish your lunch. I'll find Shinji myself."

He would _not_ look at her.

"You should look after your wound. It might get infected."

:

Rukia sighed, shaking her head at the scene she witnessed.

"Idiot."

:

Ichigo snorted as he walked off, scratching the back of his head.

"Tch."

She's one hundred fifty eight million, three hundred seventy thousand _million_ miles away from him.

Maybe more.

She's a princess who resided in her palace of magpies and crows, of royalty and beauty. She sat on her throne of silks, clouds and red bean paste, sweet potatoes and flowers.

_Don't forget._

One hundred fifty eight million, three hundred seventy thousand _million_ miles.

And if he believed in wishes, his will take _25 _years.

"Stupid legend."

:

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu called out behind her. "Hurry _uuuuppp_!"

"Yeah, yeah. Comin'. Jeez." Ichigo shoved his hands inside his pockets, roughly. "The festival's not going anywhere, is it?" he groused, dragging his feet forward. Unlike his father who shamelessly wore a glittery star-dotted yukata, Ichigo was dressed down: black shirt with a collar which he didn't button up, old ripped jeans, red Chucks. His sisters, even Karin, were in traditional kimonos. Yuzu's was pink and gold, matching her blonde hair which was accessorized with pins. Karin wore navy blue with no hair accessories. The dark-haired girl _vehemently _refused to let her twin sister touch her hair.

Ichigo grudgingly walked behind his family, face in his standard— _or _more than _standard — _scowl, as he deliberately fell behind to avoid his father's conspicuous acting which, sadly, attracted lots of dubious stares. _Idiot…_ The substitute thought sourly. The festival was crowded, but thankfully, the place was enormous enough to accommodate the crowd.

"But Oji-san, that's unfair! Just because I'm short!"

"Kid, this game's for adults, got it? You can't even reach the platform."

A shrill, whiny voice. "But… but… I so _want _that pink bunny!"

A sigh, very aggravated sigh. "Scram."

"But—"

"I'll do it!"

A _very _familiar voice caught his ear.

"R-really…?"

"Yes!"

Ichigo stiffened, pausing in midstride.

"B-but… you don't look like a cool person who can hit moving targets, nee-chan!"

"Worry not! I might not look like it, but I have super duper mecha-amazing skills!"

Yes. It _had _to be her.

Ichigo slowly turned his head around.

"Okay! I trust you!"

There was a soft, giggly whoop. "Yatta! Hey, Oji-chan, I'm on!"

"Pfft." The elderly man disappeared shortly. "Alright. Here."

She was standing in front of a shooting…— _shooting? — _booth, wearing a simple pale yellow yukata with small orange flowers and an obi with the same color albeit only darker. Her long hair was in half-updo, secured by a clip, the same style she sported when they invaded Soul Society two years ago. Locks of luscious orange fell around her shoulders.

"You have to hit _three _targets. If you do, you can choose one toy you want." The man continued.

"You want the pink bunny, ne, cutie-chan?"

The small girl seemed to inflate with glee at being called 'cutie' by an obviously cute girl. "Hai!"

Orihime flashed a V-sign. "I'll do my best!"

Ichigo watched as Orihime aim and shoot. Beside her, the little girl exploded into a cheer. Remarkably, despite her dangerous clumsiness, she had good aim. Accurate, even. After two shots, the little girl beside her jumped up and down, pumping her little fists in the air.

"You are _amazing_, nee-chan!"

"I am?"

"Yes!" The girl smiled widely. "You're very pretty, too!"

From where he stood, Ichigo can see her blush, a hand rubbing the back of her head while she laughed.

"Arigato, cutie-chan." Orihime took the toy from the vendor. She squeezed it between her hands. "Wow… this is _so _soft!" Her expression was a cross between awe and disbelief. "Cutie-chan… you're going to love this!" With that, she thrust the stuff toy into the little girl's waiting arms. At once, a loud awestruck sound resounded from the receiver.

"You're right! Thank you so much, pretty nee-chan! I love this!"

Orihime playfully saluted. "You're welcome!"

The girl started to leave. "Take care, pretty nee-chan!"

Karin, who was walking in front of Ichigo, stopped when she noticed her brother wasn't moving. She looked over shoulder.

"What's the hold up, Ichi-nii?" He didn't answer. Frowning curiously, Karin followed his line of sight.

_Bingo._

A cheerful orange-haired girl, who waved a thin arm like a windmill. After several waves, Orihime finally lowered her arm, and now stared off to the distance. Then, she giggled to herself, thanked the vendor cheerfully— the vendor waved back—and moved on to the next booth.

"I see." Karin's tone was smug.

It seemed to pull her brother out of his bubble. Seeing the smug look she wore, Ichigo's face tightened. "No, you don't."

Karin smirked.

Ichigo's expression turned sourer. "Wipe that smirk off your face, brat."

Unfortunately, their father also _saw _Orihime. "Whoa!" Isshin suddenly popped out between the siblings. The two jumped apart, grimacing. "That's pretty Orihime-chan, isn't it?"

"No—"

"Of course, it is!" Isshin pressed his fists to his cheeks and _squealed_. "What a pretty, pretty girl! I can recognize that body anywhere—_ompph!_" He was interrupted as Ichigo gave him a roundhouse kick that sent the eldest Kurosaki crashing to the ground face-first.

"Pervert!" hollered Ichigo, repeatedly stomping on Isshin's back. "Shame on you, old man!"

"Stop it, Oniichan!" Yuzu admonished tearfully. "You're hurting him!"

Karin snorted.

"They hurt each other _all the time._"

"But… But… _Oniichan!_"

Karin shook her head and looked up curiously as a shadow fell on her. _Eh?_ She blinked, "Orihime-nee?" Apparently, the two idiots' racket attracted even the girl's attention.

In the background, Ichigo and Isshin stopped squabbling.

"Hi, Karin-chan. Yuzu-chan." Her gray eyes met brown orbs. "Kurosaki-kun." Her smile widened, her teeth glinted.

Ichigo stepped away from his father. "Hey…" he replied distractedly, throwing his father a dirty, warning look. "Where's Tatsuki?"

"Oh… She's going to be late. She has some errands to do for her mother. I'll look for her later!"

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "You're alone?"

She smiled. "Nope!"

He stared quietly.

"Who are you with?" It was Karin who asked. Because her brother was a wimp.

"No one."

Karin lifted a brow. "But you said…"

Orihime grinned. "There are lots of people this year! And I even won myself a free cotton candy, free box of Pocky, and free takoyaki! There's this very nice vendor, he gave me free shaved ice with fruits in exchange that I _smile._" She scrunched up her nose cutely. "And I did! Everyone is nice…"

This girl was _too _trusting. "Inoue, you should not accept food offerings from random strangers," Ichigo said warily.

The pretty girl blinked up at him. "Ano, it's free… and it's not polite to refuse… and they're _really _delicious. I just wish there's a store here where I can find a wasabi-flavored cotton candy…"

The Kurosaki family members turned green.

"Well, I'll see you around!"

Isshin _twirled_ once. "Wait! Orihime-chan, why don't you join us? A pretty maiden like you should not wander around all _aloneeee_!" He finished his line with a dramatic pose.

Color filled Orihime's cheeks. "Oh! Kurosaki-san, thank you for your kind offer but I don't want to intrude! I'm fine all by myself and—"

"It's dangerous!" protested Isshin. "Please! Become my fourth daughter and join us!"

Orihime became redder. "O-oh… that's, um! I'm going to be fine! Don't worry yourself about me! I can run very fast and jump very high! I'll be fine!"

Isshin pointed to the sky. A vein throbbed over Ichigo's temple as people whispered behind their hands, watching the idiot he called _father._ "Nevertheless, a princess needs a protector!" Startling his children, he whipped a finger at his only son.

"Ichigo!"

"Huh!" The boy flinched back. "What now, you crazy old man?"

"You must accompany Orihime-chan!"

Both redheads were stunned.

It was Orihime who recovered first.

"Kurosaki-san, you… I… oh… ah, _no!_ I mean, I'm going to be fine! _Really._ I'm a superhero myself so I can look after myself." Orihime turned to face Ichigo who jerked at the sudden shift of attention. "Kurosaki-kun…" She smiled gently as she said, "Has more important things to do." Quickly, not waiting for his reaction, she looked at Isshin. "Arigato, Kurosaki-san. I greatly appreciate your concern. Thank you very much! I'm very happy! You really are nice… like Kurosaki-kun! But…" Ichigo saw her bite her lower lip first before continuing. "…I don't need someone to protect me."

Ichigo openly stared at her, uncaring if his face was _too open._ Too easy to read.

"I can protect myself."

Karin discreetly glanced at her brother's face.

"See you around, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, Kurosaki-san."

Orihime spun to look up to Ichigo's face.

"Kurosaki-kun."

He didn't blink as he stared down to her.

She flashed him another smile before skipping backward, waving enthusiastically.

"…_I don't need someone to protect me."_

Karin continued to watch her brother's expression. He remained staring after the redhead, his eyes distant… and disappointed. Hurt, _even?_ Karin wasn't sure. Ichi-nii had always been _so _good with hiding his feelings, with keeping a brave front.

The twin blinked when her gaze met annoyed brown stare.

"What are you looking at, brat?" Ichigo grunted.

Karin smirked superiorly.

"Wimp."

A vein popped out from Ichigo's temple.

"Say _what!_"

:

"_Tonight, Ichigo."_

"_Do it."_

"_I'll wait."_

Orihime sighed deeply, and head above the morose clouds, she walked into something.

An annoyed male voice snapped at her. "Oi! Look where you're… Huh?"

Or someone.

"…Inoue?"

The girl looked up, while rubbing her nose. Whatever she had walked into, it was _hard. _Her eyes slowly went, recognizing a male chest, a thick neck and… She blinked. _What a very bright hair… wait!_ Her face brightened up in recognition. "Renji-kun!"

The shinigami nodded at her. "Yeah… Be careful, you. Look where you're going."

"Inoue?"

Orihime swung around. "Kuchiki-san!" She started to jump up and down.

Rukia smiled, amused. "Hai, hai. You don't have to be so excited. And I think, you… Uh, stop jumping. Something might happen to you." Orihime obeyed, still smiling.

"Tatsuki-chan will be here any minute and—" She gasped. "Ishida-kun! Sado-kun!" She waved her arms— both of them — in wide, sweeping arcs that Rukia and Renji had to dodge her flailing arms.

"Inoue-san." Polite as ever, that Ishida.

Chad merely gave the girl a thumb's up sign.

Orihime beamed. "Amazing! Everyone's here!"

"Have you seen Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Yep! He's with his family."

"Mmm…" Rukia fell silent, pondering. Orihime stared at the petite shinigami curiously. Feeling the gaze, Rukia looked up. "What is it, Inoue?"

Gray eyes blinked. "O-oh, n-nothing!" She giggled, "sorry!"

"Speak of the devil." Renji drawled above them. "Oi, punk!"

The four of them turned their heads. At the same time, an orange-haired tall young man turned to face them. As expected, his eyebrows furrowed in deeper V. He said something to his blonde younger sister before approaching them. His scowl seemed to deepen at every step.

"What the hell," was his greeting as soon as he arrived. Orihime could not help but giggle at his facial expression. "You two-" He nodded at Rukia and Renji and demanded, "What are you doing here?" His gaze was suspicious, especially when his eyes fell on the shorter shinigami.

"Hello to you, too, asshole," Renji snapped.

"Shut it," Ichigo retorted, and scowled deeply at Rukia who gave him a meaningful look. Orihime didn't miss the exchange, the understanding that passed between the two. She bent her neck forward, bangs falling across her forehead and between her eyes. Her hair hid the expression that crossed her features.

"Now that Kurosaki-kun is here, I should go!" she chirped cheerfully, breaking the glaring contest between Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at her. "Where are you going, Inoue?"

The auburn-haired thoughtfully tapped her cheek with her long index finger. "I'm looking for a wasabi-flavored cotton candy…" She forced a wide grin. "And red bean ice cream! They're very hard to find so I have to look harder!"

"Alone?" Rukia asked incredulously.

"Yep! Oh, don't worry, Kuchiki-san." Orihime assured, tapping the shinigami gently on the shoulder. "I'm going to be alright. I have Tsubaki-kun with me!" She winked playfully.

"But—"

"Eh? Sado-kun? Ishida-kun? Where are you going?" Orihime asked as the two walked off. Ishida didn't reply, while Chad, as usual, flashed a thumb's up sign.

"The hell…" muttered Ichigo.

"Chappy!"

Renji, who was munching takoyaki, jumped. "Huh?"

"CHAPPY!" Rukia hollered, her eyebrows twitching as though they were having mini-seizures.

Renji blinked, oblivious.

Rukia seethed. _IDIOT! It's the signal!_

Sadly, Renji remained blank.

The throbbing vein on her temple snapped. "_IDIOT_!" Rukia grabbed the back of Renji's yukata and yanked him backward, _hard._ Ignoring Renji's roars of indignation, Rukia sprinted away, yanking Renji along with her.

Orihime's jaw dropped. "K-Kuchiki-_saaaan_! Renji-_kuuuun! _Don't leave Kurosaki-kun alone!" Too late. The four were nowhere in sight.

Ichigo, who had an idea what was going on, twitched and cursed. "Idiots. I told them to mind their fucking business…"

"Kurosaki-kun…?"

Ichigo turned away, jerking his chin forward. "Come on."

"But… B-but…"

"It would be only a few minutes, Inoue." He said quietly, his back on her. "Can you tolerate my presence for a few minutes?"

There was something at his voice that tug at her heart. "O-of course! I'd l-love to keep you company for… a while…"

He took time to answer.

"Cool."

:

_If to kill is not a crime, that midget, monkey, smartass and— _Ichigo shook his head. _No, Chad always mind his _own _business, unlike those three idiots, so that leaves a midget, monkey and a smartass… I'd kill them personally. With my Bankai._

He gritted his teeth in annoyance and frustration.

_What happened to 'mind your own business'? That midget. I told her to stop meddling into my affairs! But no, she didn't listen! _Why wasn't he surprised?_ Now, Inoue is stuck with me and—_

"Kurosaki-kun?"

He was jolted from his morose line of thought. "Yeah?" He looked down to her.

"I'm boring you, am I?"

"Hell no. I mean—"

She smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"No." He answered truthfully.

"Mm…"

"What is it, Inoue?"

"Can… Can we stop for a while? I…" She blushed. "I really want to try _that._" She pointed. Ichigo followed her finger: an intricate bamboo display where a person can hang their wishes written in strips of paper. When he looked back at her, she was smiling, but there was a restraint there, Ichigo was sure. "Don't worry! Just one wish and we're going to continue looking for Kuchiki-san!"

Ichigo smiled a little. "She's not alone, you know. Don't worry too much for her. She's going to enjoy it."

She laughed, and it wasn't fake or forced. "I'm not worried." She smiled. "But you want to see her, right?"

He stared at her but she was already looking at the bamboo display hopefully. Ichigo sighed, wanting to correct her assumptions, but not finding strength, and most of all, appropriate words to convey his explanation. He felt frustrated at the way she assumed and accepted the things that were not real, primarily, not true. If she believed that _this— _being together, even for a while— was to go and find a meddlesome noble, then so be it.

Even for a moment, he was able to cross that one hundred fifty eight million, three hundred seventy thousand _million_ miles distance.

Just once.

That was enough.

"Let's go."

She whipped her head around. "What?"

"You wanted to make a wish, right?"

Her smile— that smile again. Supernova.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!"

Excitedly, she prepared to go over the display but was stopped, as Ichigo asked, "What will you wish for?" Her gray eyes had widened in surprise. A blush went up to her cheeks. And Ichigo, with a mental wince, realized his mistake. "My bad. You don't have to answer that."

She bit her lip, brow creased. Her expression told him that she wanted to answer his question. Determinedly, still blushing, she met his gaze. "I… It's… for someone."

This time, it was his heart that jerked, tightened, stopped. Quietly, Ichigo watched her openly. Her hopeful eyes. That look… _I know that look. _It was the same look he saw in the mirror every time he thought of her.

His molars ground together.

_Wishing for someone, huh?_

He was tempted to crush that _hope._ Tell her that whatever or _whoever_ she was wishing for, she has to wait for it for 25 years to happen. It was a _long _wait. Can she handle it? Will she wait _that _long?

She didn't have to.

He was _here_.

Just step down from your throne, princess.

But he _should not _be selfish.

He broke the stare by averting his eyes. "Go on. Make your wish, Inoue."

"H-hai!" Hastily, she turned to the display and scribbled her wish. She managed to keep upright as she rushed to tie her wish. However, after a few minutes, she hadn't move from her spot. Ichigo, despite himself, started to worry. He walked over to her, hands slipping off his pockets. He made his footsteps loud so as not to startle her. When he reached her, he found Orihime _praying._ His eyebrows shot up at this. He settled beside her. She was murmuring something under her breath.

"Inoue—"

Her eyes snapped open. She gasped, red-faced, and she scurried away from him in shock, hands clasped under her chin. Ichigo blinked at her reaction.

"I… I… d-did … y-you… I… you…"

"Oi, calm down."

She took deep, deep breaths.

"Sorry."

"I-it's… okay." She swallowed and looked up to him, now relaxed. "Ano… Did… you… hear, uh, ano…"

Ichigo smirked slightly at her obvious embarrassment and nervousness. "I didn't hear anything."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I…"

"It's obviously important."

She looked up.

"Your wish."

Her lashes lowered. "Yes…" A small bittersweet smile crossed her features.

Ichigo contemplated on what to say.

_You should tell her._

Of all the times for Rukia's words echo… why _now_?

His fist clenched.

He should _not_ be selfish.

…Right?

Right.

The corner of his lips lifted. "…Cool."

:

His lips curled in a sneer.

_Payback's a bitch, you morons._

"Oi, Inoue… Inoue?" Ichigo looked around frantically. He found her in front of a scoop-a-goldfish booth. "Oi, Inoue," he called out to her. She turned around to face him.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Do you mind staying here for a while? I want to check on… something." _Actually, I want to crack some skulls open._

"Oh sure. I don't mind."

"Wait here. And do _not _talk to strangers. And most of all, do _not _accept food from strangers."

"But—"

"Do you understand?"

She pouted, but nodded.

"Good. I'll be back."

:

"Morons."

Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Tatsuki (who _magically _appeared) and Chad spun their heads around. Ichigo was standing behind them, in the backdrop of early night sky. His teeth were barred and multiple veins were twitching above his brows

Rukia smirked, obviously provoking the already frustrated teen. "Have you confessed?"

"_Idiot!_" He barked at her. The five jumped. "I told you to mind your business! And surprise, surprise," he hissed. "You _didn't _listen! How many times did I tell you to back off and _stop trying to set me up with her?_ Did you keep count, Rukia!"

In retaliation, despite her kimono, Rukia managed to land a kick on Ichigo's thigh. "You're the _idiot!_" Rukia hollered, making Renji winced at the volume of her voice. "We're helping you—"

"Hey, it's _your _idea." Renji mumbled. He sneaked a glance at seething Ichigo. "Don't drag our names—_ow!_" Rukia gave a swift kick to silence him.

"_We_'re helping _you_, Ichigo! We're helping you gather your balls, your guts _or whatever is it _that you have to tell her what _you _need to tell her! You have to tell her that _you _like her—"

"He loves her, I think." Chad politely interrupted. Ishida wisely kept his mouth shut. Kurosaki had an air around him that told him that he will _explode._ And Chad saying _those _words didn't help stem the rising fury.

"Yeah! Tell her that _you _love her—" Rukia nodded.

"That's impossible! I _can't!_ I will _not—"_

"Shut up! Gather your balls, you idiot! Make a move already! Don't make her wait _too _long!" Tatsuki butt in firmly.

"Are you listening to me? I can't!"

Tatsuki demanded, "Why can't you? You love her, don't _you? _She lik—"

He growled loudly in frustration. "Goddamn it!" His friends wisely stepped back. "I do! I _fucking _do. But that's not the point! I can't tell her. Do you have any idea what will happen to our friendship if I did? You don't know because you're an idiot! The friendship we have for years will go down the drain. And you— yes, _all of you_— should stop trying to set us up together because it's unfair to her! I will not burden her with my feelings. I…"

His friends breathed a sigh of relief when the orange-haired substitute fell silent. Ichigo exhaled audibly, tugging at his orange locks.

"Morons…" He grumbled.

Silence wrapped around them.

His shoulders slumped.

"I will _always_ be the friend that protects her." Tatsuki's eyes widened slightly, startled at his tone. "That's my place. No matter how strong my feelings are for her, I will not ask for what she cannot give. I'd stay by her side, be her _friend _than lose her because I want something _more. _I shouldn't be selfish. I should not ask for something that obviously she cannot give. Something that is not meant for _me._"

He smirked bitterly as he looked up absently.

"She's… one hundred fifty eight million, three hundred seventy thousand _million_ miles away. She's _that _far. That distance, no matter how much I reach for her, it will never change."

Rukia bit her lower lip.

"Because someone like her will _not_ fall in love with someone like _me._"

Tatsuki jerked. She opened her mouth. "Ichigo, that's—"

He shook his head. "So, you two-" He jerked his chin towards Rukia and Tatsuki. "Stop trying to set us up. It isn't fair. She would not mind getting stuck with me— we're friends. And she's considerate enough to tolerate me. And I know you guys! You'll scare off her admirers. Tch. Allow her to pick one. Someone strong and a guy with good grades. They'll match. And normal— and when I say normal, he's a guy who can't see ghosts. Normal hair color. Not a punk— that's _important._ Someone who gets along with _everybody._ With a _normal _father. And…" He smirked. Tatsuki frowned at the look he wore in his eyes.

"Someone who got no monster inside him."

The look was immediately replaced by his usual scowl. "He should be… someone… Someone who is not me. And… and…"

They were staring at him, dumbfounded. His scowl began to drop. "And… and…" He grimaced. "She's right behind me, right?"

They nodded slowly.

His heart dropped like a rock.

Why _oh _why didn't he sense her?

He clenched and unclenched his fists. Slowly, he turned around. His expression was a pained grimace, a cross between horror, mortification and despair. But as soon as he faced her, saw her so-gray eyes, he fixed his face. _She… didn't hear anything odd, right?_ She was the blissfully oblivious one. …right?

"Yo, Inoue."

He wanted to congratulate himself. His voice didn't crack.

She was staring up at him, wide-eyed, lips slightly parted, shock evident on her features.

He forced himself to grin. "Tatsuki… she's here. And she's looking for you."

She stayed quiet.

Ichigo despaired, and at the same time, was consumed with the urge to throttle his friends. _She will never talk to me again!_ _This is all your fault! You meddlesome idiots! _

He should go. He needed to get away. Fast.

"Ah, look! Cotton candies! I promised Yuzu I'll buy her one! See you around!" Hastily, without looking back, Ichigo fled.

"Ah! Wait! Kurosaki-kun!"

:

"Idiot." Tatsuki deadpanned.

"Dense and an idiot." Rukia nodded.

"Both of them are dense," Chad said serenely.

Tatsuki and Rukia blinked at the tall half-Mexican, and exchanged looks with each other.

They shook their heads.

"They are _so _meant to be."

:

Ichigo was only several steps away. His pace was quick, but since the part he was walking on was crowded, it was difficult to maneuver.

"Kurosaki-kun, wait!"

In response, he hurried his pace. The distance between them increased, but Orihime hastened her own pace so that the distance would not further increase.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

He didn't stop, he didn't slow down, he didn't look back.

Because if he looked back…

"Kuro— _eep!_ Oww…"

He stopped, hearing a thud, a body hitting the ground— _damn it— _and looked back. His eyes rounded. "Shit! Inoue!" He jostled through the crowd, and in seconds, he reached her, bending down to her. "Are you okay?" Her legs were bent under her.

She looked up, eyes teary. "Kurosaki-kun…"

He averted his gaze quickly.

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"…I didn't hear you," he lied.

There was a silence.

He sighed. "Alright…" He hooked his hands under her armpits and hoisted her up easily— not as easy as throwing Rukia to Renji— back to her feet. "There you go." He said quietly. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"N-no…" Her voice was tiny.

He retracted his hands. "Good." He turned around quickly, deciding it was time to leave.

"Kurosaki-kun, w-wait, please!"

Just like before, he didn't stop, slow down, and look back. Her footsteps were quick, and she kept saying his name, punctuated with repeated 'excuse me's' and apologies.

"Kurosaki-_kun!_"

He bit his lip hard, telling himself not to look back— _don't look, don't look—_because if he did, he'd see her eyes, and he'd start reaching out to her only to remember the distance that will never, _never, never—_

"Please… don't give me away…"

His steps faltered, and eventually, stopped.

"Please… Don't give me to someone else."

Ichigo slowly turned to face her. "Inoue…"

Her large, sad eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "I'm not that far…" She smiled a wobbly smile. "I'm… I'm right here… All you have to do is to reach out and I…"

Brown eyes slightly widened.

Her long lashes lowered. "I want someone strong… with average grades. Someone who can see ghosts, with a bright orange hair, always wearing a scary scowl. I'd want a punk… who has lots of enemies. With a funny father. And…" Her lashes lifted, her direct gaze meeting his stunned stare. "…Someone who'd turn into a monster just to save me."

Ichigo looked stunned, and a little amazed.

"There are lots of things I want to tell you about. The things I like, the things I want to do, the people I like, what I want to become, the foods I want to eat. But all I want and wish for in this world is _you_."

She dazzled him with a smile. It was so full, free, warm, and happy, a dazzling, blushing smile that it was impossible for him, who hid behind a scowl, not to smile back— even a little.

"…So," she looked at him hopefully, "If you… could… I…" she stammered. "I've got n-nothing to offer… but I will try my best to m-make you really, _really _happy and… if you could accept me and my—"

:

Orihime gasped as Ichigo interrupted her, pulling her into a tight hug. His strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, a hand behind her head. She started to blush heavily, close to fainting due to his closeness, his scent, his arms around her, the emotion overload…

"K-K-Ku… K-Kurosaki-k-kun…" she stuttered, lashes fluttering. Her heart was racing miles away. And it was overflowing with emotions.

"Orihime." He mumbled into her hair, and the princess turned _so much _redder.

It sounded so… She fought down the urge to swoon.

"You're right."

…

"You're… just here."

Orihime smiled.

"I don't like a lot of things. I don't know what to do, to become. But I want to be _your _something more. I want to be _your_ everything." He pulled away slightly, hands on her hair, his lips teasing her jaw.

"I want you to choose me."

She looked up, up and _up_ to his eyes. Again, her heart jerked, tightened and stopped. He was looking straight into her eyes with the same intense look he wore in battles. The only difference was, it was more intense, making her dizzy, happy, and afraid all at the same time.

Her lips parted to reply, but was interrupted as fireworks exploded and lighted up the sky.

She smiled _that _dazzling smile again. His smiling supernova.

"I already have. For a very long time."

Surprising her, Ichigo leaned down and kissed her. Orihime's eyes widened, filling her face. Her _whole _face flushed a dangerous shade of red. The kiss lasted a few seconds, and when Ichigo pulled away, he grinned boyishly at her. However, the girl was unresponsive, stiff as a board, wide-eyed, and incredibly red.

"Orihime?"

If possible, the girl went _redder._

Ichigo started to worry. "Hey. Are you okay? Orihime?" He shook her lightly. "Are you—" He gawked as her lashes fluttered, gray eyes rolled back and she keeled over backward, like a log.

His jaw dropped.

"ORIHIME!" Carefully, he cradled her against his chest. "Don't you _dare _die on me, woman! Not _now! _What is wrong with you?" Frantically, he checked her pulse, and sighed deeply, relieved, finding it normal. He smirked, amused, realizing she probably fainted from emotional overload and from the _kiss_. She really was shy.

Above them, the fireworks continued.

"Orihime, you missed the fireworks." He murmured, his hand on her warm, red cheek. His smirk turned into a grin, amused at how red her whole face was.

The princess had come down from her throne of clouds, wasabi and red bean paste.

"Thank you."

_I'm just right here._

All he needed all along was a bridge.

Maybe, he should thank his friends and—

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, ICHIGO?"

Ichigo looked up just in time to receive Rukia and Tatsuki's twin flying kick on the face.

"DIE, ICHIGO, DIE!"

…or maybe not.

:

_.and he's her everything and everything and more_

:

**.end**


End file.
